Pulsed lasers (and recently pulsed fiber lasers) that are used in medical, industrial cutting, drilling, welding and heat treating as well as remote sensing applications often use pulses of high power and need temporally shaped pulses in order to optimize their performance. The optimal temporal shape of the pulse is of importance when the processes occurring during the pulse are thermal and the pulse shape determines the temperature distribution in time and space. When the processes induced by the laser are nonlinear, it is of importance to have a “flat top” pulse, to generate the same nonlinear effect during the full pulse length. The generation of temporally shaped pulses has been the subject of research, especially in the area of fusion research and ultra short (femtosecond) pulses, and the solutions require a setup splitting the pulse into sub pulses, manipulating them and recombining them, thus requiring an elaborate optical set up. A new solution is needed to replace the elaborate optical set up and provide the ability to change temporal pulse shapes, repetition rate and power, using software and less elaborate hardware.